Various devices have been developed to assist a blind person in signing checks, marking paper and the like in order to assist a person so handicapped in performing daily tasks. The present invention provides a further improvement in this field by assisting a blind person to locate particular portions of a sheet of paper such as a signature line or the end of prior writing, to rule or draw circles on a piece of paper and many other marking or writing operations.